The New Sonic the Hedgehog Adventures
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Sonic and his friends are going on a series of adventures to stop Eggman and any other villain that causes mayhem across the world. They are joined by characters such as Amy or the Chaotix, who will each have their own sides to the adventures. Action and adventure galore in this big fanfiction. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Episode 1: The Adventure Begins - Part 1

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were sitting around in their makeshift base in a forest, awaiting any possible Eggman attack.

"Man, that Egghead sure takes his time with planning an attack this time around..." Sonic groaned as he was lying down on a couch.

"My guess is that he's planning to strike when we least expect it, Sonic. But I'm sure he will be attacking soon." Tails told Sonic.

"One thing's for sure: If he does attack, we're going to get him good!" Knuckles added. Sonic nodded in agreement.

"We will be sure to give him a good trashing." Sonic replied to Knuckles. Suddenly, the Miles Electric began ringing. Tails immediately grabbed it and checked what was happening.

"Oh! We got a video message from Eggman!" Tails said. Sonic and Knuckles immediately jumped to Tails' side to check the video message with him. Tails tapped the play button and the message began playing.

"Greetings, Sonic and Company! It is I, Dr. Eggman! You're probably wondering why I am sending you this video message, aren't you? Well, here's why: I will be launching a massive attack on Station Square together with my robot army. Think you can stop me, Sonic and Company?" Eggman said as he gloated.

"Doctor, I don't think it is very smart to announce your evil plan to Sonic and his friends. That's the main reason your evil plans always fail: Because you always announce them to Sonic and his friends." Orbot said to Eggman.

"Silence, Orbot! Now you go with Cubot to prepare for the attack!" Eggman ordered Orbot.

"Whatever you say, sir..." Orbot sighed as he and Cubot went to prepare for the attack on Station Square.

"Anyways, I hope you're ready, because this won't be an easy fight, Sonic and Company! I'll see you on the battlefield!" Eggman laughed as the video message ended.

"Whatever this fight will be, we can take it!" Knuckles said.

"You know it, Knux! We fought gods, giant robots, and so much more! We can take pretty much anything!" Sonic said.

"Alright, I'll prepare the Tornado. Hold on for a bit." Tails said as he ran to prepare the Tornado. Once the Tornado was prepared, the trio took off in it to Station Square.

"Let's do this, guys! Let's show Eggman that all these robot attacks won't get him world domination!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's get him!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Let's show him who's boss." Tails added.

 **Meanwhile, over at the Chaotix Detective Agency...**

Vector, Espio and Mighty were all in the office of the Chaotix Detective Agency, just minding their own business. Vector was listening to music, Espio was meditating and Mighty was just sitting around. Suddenly, Charmy flew into the office carrying a package.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! We got a job on our hands!" Charmy said as he startled Vector, Espio and Mighty and put the package down on Vector's desk.

"A job, you say? Let me see here..." Vector said as he opened the package. There was a bag of money along with a note in it.

"Oh! Money! And a note too!" Vector exclaimed as he grabbed the money and the note.

"What does the note say?" Charmy asked.

"Let me see right here..." Vector said as he began reading the note. "Dear personnel of the Chaotix Detective Agency, I have come to you because I'm in need of your services. I have already given you part of the payment, now follow the instructions on this note: A sapphire was stolen from the Station Square museum, and I need you to recover it for us. Think you can handle it? You will receive the other part of the payment once you have completed the job. – Station Square Mayor"

"The Mayor of Station Square? That sounds promising...But do we really think that this information is legit?" Espio asked, a bit skeptical about the situation.

"Oh, come on, Espio. Remember our policy: We never turn down work that pays!" Vector said to Espio.

"Yeah, remember our policy!" Charmy added.

"The last time we did a job like this one, we were tricked by Dr. Eggman and didn't get any payment. Remember that?" Espio replied to Vector and Charmy.

Vector was silent for a moment. "That is true...But nonetheless, we should go out to the Station Square museum and check this out. We'll never know if the information is legit until we see for ourselves." He said.

"I agree with Vector! Let's go to the Station Square museum anyway!" Charmy said.

"Let's do it then. Lead the way, guys." Mighty told the rest.

Espio sighed. "Very well, let's go then..." He said as he followed Vector, Charmy and Mighty.

 **In the next part, the two teams will arrive in Station Square.**


	2. Episode 1: The Adventure Begins - Part 2

As Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were approaching Station Square in the Tornado, they could notice a bunch of Eggman's robots causing mayhem on the streets of Station Square.

"Wow, Eggman's robots sure are causing a ruckus down there." Tails said, noticing the robots.

"He sure is. Knux, let's get down there and start trashing those robots!" Sonic said to Knuckles.

"You know it, Sonic! Let's do this!" Knuckles said as he jumped off the Tornado and began gliding down to Station Square.

"Okay, I'll regroup with you guys once I have landed the Tornado." Tails said to Sonic.

"Alright, catch you later, buddy!" Sonic said, giving a thumbs up to Tails before jumping off the Tornado and skydiving down to the streets of Station Square. Knuckles landed on the streets first and Sonic followed shortly after. A bunch of E-2000 robots were firing laser projectiles at the citizens of Station Square.

"E-2000s? This is gonna be a bit tough..." Knuckles commented upon seeing the E-2000s.

"Well, we can still take them! Let's give it our best shot, Knuckles!" Sonic said as the E-2000s turned to him and Knuckles. Sonic and Knuckles began attacking the robots, but they held up their shields so they couldn't be damaged. Knuckles grabbed onto the shield of one of the E-2000s and judo flipped him over, allowing Sonic to destroy it.

"Maybe we should try this teamwork move on these guys." Sonic commented, with Knuckles nodding in agreement. They then began combating the other E-2000s with the same move. Knuckles judo flipped the E-2000s over and Sonic Homing Attacked them a few times to destroy them. A bunch of citizens were filming the battle between Sonic, Knuckles and the Eggbots on their phones, but the Station Square police force drove them back.

"Get to safety! Don't film this fight on your phones, no matter how cool it may look!" A police officer told the crowd.

An E-2000 managed to grab onto Sonic, but Sonic kicked it off him by kicking it in the head. Knuckles punched some E-2000s whenever he could find an opening. The two of them were soon joined by Tails, who assisted Sonic and Knuckles in combat with a laser blaster. He fired it at the E-2000s whenever there was an opening. Once enough E-2000s were destroyed, the trio found a moment to catch their breath.

"Hey, Tails. Glad you got here, buddy." Sonic said, giving Tails a fistbump.

"Glad I could help, Sonic." Tails replied.

"I don't think that's the last of them. There's more Eggbots coming our way!" Knuckles said, pointing at a bunch of Cop Speeders flying their way.

"Let's get rid of them any way we can!" Sonic said, raising the morale of both Tails and Knuckles. The trio engaged the Cop Speeders in combat.

 **Meanwhile, at the Station Square Museum...**

The Chaotix had arrived at the museum and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse us, we're here because we were requested by the Station Square Mayor to investigate the theft of a sapphire that is in your possession." Vector told the receptionist.

"Hold on for one moment." The receptionist said as she called the manager of the museum. "Sir, the Chaotix Detective Agency has arrived." She told the manager over the phone. "...Alright, I'll send them in." The receptionist hung up the phone. "The manager is in his office. Go up the stairs to the second floor and then head up more stairs to get to the manager's office." She told the Chaotix.

"Alright, thank you, ma'am." Espio politely said to the receptionist as he, Vector, Charmy and Mighty entered the museum and went up to the manager's office. Vector knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The manager called. The Chaotix entered the office.

"Hello, sir. We're here just as the mayor requested." Vector said to the manager.

"Very well. Close the door and have a seat." The manager said as Vector shut the door and the Chaotix sat down in a set of four chairs that were in front of the manager's desk.

"So, a sapphire was stolen from your museum, correct?" Mighty asked the manager.

"Yes, a sapphire was indeed stolen from our museum." The manager replied. "It was stolen over night, while the museum was closed. A night guard heard the shattering of glass and when he approached the source of the noise, he noticed that the sapphire was gone." He explained.

"Was there any evidence left behind?" Mighty asked again.

"The thief left behind a note saying that they want a sum of 150.000 Rings in exchange for the sapphire, or they will destroy the sapphire." The manager told Mighty.

Mighty nodded. "Did the thief leave a name on the note?" Espio asked.

The manager shook his head. "No, they did not. They only said that they wanted a sum of 150.000 Rings delivered to the Mystic Ruins." He explained.

"150.000 Rings? That's quite a lot of money..." Charmy said as he scratched his chin.

"It is. But do you think you can figure out who the thief is and return the sapphire to the museum?" The manager asked the Chaotix.

"We will do our very best to track down the culprit and return that sapphire, sir. You have my word." Vector told the manager.

"I'm very glad to hear that. I look forward to the sapphire's safe return." The manager said.

Vector nodded and turned to Espio, Charmy and Mighty. "Well, let's go, boys! We got a case to take care of!" He said. Espio, Charmy and Mighty nodded.

"The first thing we're gonna need is the note that was left behind so we can figure out a culprit from the handwriting." Espio said to the manager.

"Of course. We collected the note and put it in a Ziploc bag that we put in the safe behind me." The manager said as he opened the office safe and got the Ziploc bag with the note in it. He then handed it to Espio.

"Thank you." Espio said as he got the note out of the Ziploc bag and began to inspect it. "Let us see here..." Espio mumbled as he inspected the note.

 **In the next part, the Chaotix might be able to get a lead in their case and the battle against the attacking Eggbots continues.**


	3. Episode 1: The Adventure Begins - Part 3

Espio continued to inspect the note to get a possible culprit out of the handwriting.

"Hmmm..." Espio mumbled.

"Well?" The manager asked.

"I got nothing. I've never seen this handwriting before." Espio concluded.

The manager sighed. "Don't worry, sir. We'll just ask around Station Square to see if we can get leads on our culprit." Charmy assured the manager.

"Charmy's right. Maybe there are some people who might recognize this handwriting." Mighty added.

"Okay then. We're counting on you, Chaotix Detective Agency. You must find out who's behind all of this." The manager told the Chaotix.

"Don't worry, sir. We will not disappoint you." Vector told the manager as he, Espio, Charmy and Mighty left the museum to ask some civilians about the note.

 **Meanwhile, on the streets of Station Square...**

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were combating the Cop Speeders. Sonic Homing Attacked into the Cop Speeders, Tails shot at them with his blaster, and Knuckles beat the Cop Speeders up with his fists.

"Let's get them, guys!" Sonic called as he continued to Homing Attack into the Cop Speeders.

"Way ahead!" Tails replied as he continued to blast the Cop Speeders with his blaster.

"Leave enough room for my fists!" Knuckles added as he continued to punch the Cop Speeders. Eventually, the Cop Speeders were all defeated.

"Was that all of them?" Tails asked.

"I don't think so, Tails, because there's Egg Fighters with swords coming at us, as well as Egg Launchers." Knuckles pointed out as the sword wielding Egg Fighters and Egg Launchers were approaching.

"No problem! We can take this too!" Sonic said as he engaged the Egg Fighters and Egg Launchers in combat. Tails and Knuckles engaged them as well as the fight continued. As the fight continued, the citizens of Station Square were watching from a distance, filming the fight on their phones. The Station Square Police Force was keeping the crowd at a safe distance so that they wouldn't get hurt in combat. Among the crowd was none other than Amy Rose herself, who was also watching the fight take place.

"Get them, boys! You can do it!" Amy called, cheering the boys on as they engaged the Eggbots in combat. Sonic wasn't pleased when he heard Amy's voice.

"Great, Amy's here too..." Sonic sighed.

"Just keep your focus on the battle, Sonic. That's the best you can do right now." Knuckles told Sonic.

"You're right, Knuckles. Just gotta keep my focus on the battle." Sonic said, agreeing with Knuckles' statement as he continued to fight the Eggbots. Eventually, all the Eggbots were taken out. Soon after, Dr. Eggman himself came down in his Eggmobile. On the sides of the Eggmobile were two sidecars for Orbot and Cubot to sit in.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" Eggman laughed as he came down in his Eggmobile.

"Look, it's Eggman!" Tails said.

"You did a great job on my Eggbots, Sonic and Company! But will you stand a chance against my newest creation?" Eggman asked Sonic and his friends as a large mech landed on the streets. The mech had a burly shape and four arms with a weapon in each hand: A sword, an axe, a spear and a knife. The mech also had gun turrets on its chest.

"You bet, Egghead! None of your fancy machines will be able to take us out!" Sonic said to Eggman.

"Very well then. Let's duke it out for Station Square!" Eggman said as the Eggmobile and its sidecars planted itself on the mech.

"You foolish little hedgehog and your friends! My Egg Paladin's weapons and guns will tear you all to shreds!" Eggman said.

"Yeah, we'll show you who's boss!" Cubot said to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

"The mech is quite delicate, Doctor. Handle it gently." Orbot told Eggman.

"Silence, Orbot!" Eggman replied to Orbot.

"Sonic, if it's alright with you, I'll take care of this." Tails said to Sonic.

"You sure, Tails? I don't want you to get hurt or anything." Sonic replied.

"I've dealt with Eggman's machines before, I can obviously take this too." Tails said.

Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other and then back at Tails before nodding.

"Alright, show him what you can do, buddy!" Sonic said as he stepped back.

"Yeah, give him all you got!" Knuckles said as he stepped back too, giving a thumbs up. Tails smiled and turned to Eggman, Orbot and Cubot in their Egg Paladin.

"Let's do this." Tails said as he got out his blaster.

"So the boy wonder Tails is stepping up to fight me? Well, you won't defeat me this time!" Eggman said as his Egg Paladin began moving forward and started swiping its weapons at Tails.

"We're gonna get him!" Cubot exclaimed in excitement. Tails just leaped out of the way and fired his blaster at the arms holding the weapons, causing them to fall off.

"Damn it! Stand still! I can't hit you when you're jumping around like that!" Eggman exclaimed in frustration.

"I'm not that stupid, Eggman." Tails replied as Eggman noticed the arms with the weapons had fallen off.

"Well, let's give the gun turrets a try!" Eggman said as he began firing the gun turrets at Tails, who ran around to dodge the gunfire. Suddenly, the gun turret jammed.

"N-No! The gun turret won't respond!" Eggman said in frustration.

"Now's my chance!" Tails said as he fired his blaster at the gun turrets. The Egg Paladin's body then fell apart.

"Further combat inadvisable, Doctor." Orbot said to Eggman.

"Well, shit." Cubot said in disappointment at being defeated.

"Defeated?! What a disaster! Retreat!" Eggman said as he detatched the Eggmobile from the broken Egg Paladin's body and flew away. The people of Station Square cheered for Tails and Sonic, Knuckles and Amy did the same.

"Great job, buddy! You kicked Eggman's butt real good!" Sonic said as he clapped his hands.

"Yeah, you really showed him who's boss!" Knuckles said happily.

"Go Tails!" Amy called.

Tails' eyes glistened in happiness. He was happy that he was getting praise for his heroic efforts.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Tails exclaimed happily.

"Now how about we go celebrate this victory with some delicious ice cream?" Sonic suggested. Everyone agreed and they went to do that.

 **To be continued in the next part, where the Chaotix continue their investigation and Amy starts her first adventure of the story.**


	4. Episode 1: The Adventure Begins - Part 4

As Eggman's attack on Station Square was fended off by Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, the Chaotix were going around asking people if they recognized the handwriting of the note that was found in the museum.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but do you recognize this handwriting?" Mighty asked a young human woman as he handed the note. The woman looked at the note, scratched her head and then shook her head.

"No, I've never seen this handwriting before. But I'm sure you'll find out if you keep asking around." The woman said to Mighty as she handed him the note.

"Let's try that elderly civilian over there!" Charmy said as he pulled Mighty over to the elderly civilian.

"Charmy, wait!" Mighty said as the elderly civilian turned around and looked at Charmy and Mighty.

"Oh, hello, whippersnappers." The elderly male said to Charmy and Mighty.

"Uh, hi." Mighty replied as Charmy took the note from him and handed it to the elderly male.

"Do you recognize the handwriting on this note, sir? The person who wrote this stole a sapphire from the Station Square Museum." Charmy explained.

The elderly male looked at the note. "Yes, I do recognize the handwriting on this note. The handwriting belongs to a man named Reginald Garland." He told Charmy and Mighty.

"Great!" Charmy exclaimed.

"And where can we find this Reginald Garland?" Mighty asked.

"I'll write down his address for you." The elderly male said to Charmy and Mighty as he got out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down Reginald Garland's address. He then handed the paper to Mighty. "Here." The elderly male said as Mighty took the paper.

"Thanks for your time, sir. I'm sure you've done the city a great service." Mighty said to the male.

"You're welcome, whippersnapper. I was happy to help." The elderly male said as Charmy and Mighty went over to where Vector and Espio were.

"Vector! Espio! Mighty and I may have found a lead in our case!" Charmy said happily.

"Oh, really?! Great! What did you get?!" Vector asked.

"An elderly man recognized the handwriting on the note as coming from an individual named Reginald Garland, and he gave us Reginald Garland's address." Mighty explained.

"Are you sure the information's legit? It could fake information, for all I know." Espio said.

"I'm 99% sure the information is legit." Mighty replied.

"Yeah, and I'm 100% sure!" Charmy said.

Espio looked at Vector. "Well, Vector?" He asked.

"If Mighty is 99% sure, and Charmy 100%, I don't see why we shouldn't trust the information. Let's see if we can get any transport to Reginald Garland's address." Vector said. Suddenly, a taxi stopped in front of the four Chaotix.

"Wow! That was perfect timing!" Vector said as the four Chaotix got in the taxi together. The taxi then drove off.

"Where to, gentlemen?" The taxi driver asked.

"Take us to this address." Mighty said as he handed the address to the taxi driver. The driver checked it and handed it back to Mighty.

"I've heard that place is home to a dangerous family of psychopaths with man eating dogs, but if you really want me to take you there..." The taxi driver said.

"Just take us there already!" Vector told the driver.

"Okay, you got it." The driver said as he drove to Reginald Garland's house. About 5 minutes later, they arrived at the house in the suburbs of Station Square.

"Here we are. That'll be 10 rings." The driver said.

"Alright, here's 10 rings." Vector said as he paid the driver.

"Thanks, gentlemen. Have a nice day." The driver said as the Chaotix got out. The taxi then drove off again.

"Well, here we are. Outside Reginald Garland's supposed house. He better be home." Espio said as the Chaotix walked up to the front door. Vector pressed the doorbell.

"Is anyone home?" Vector called. Nobody responded, but the Chaotix could hear music from inside.

"Well, someone must be home, because I can hear music thumping through the walls." Espio said. Vector nodded and he pressed the doorbell again.

"Come on, we know you're in there!" Vector called again. Nobody responded still.

"No response, huh? I'll have to break down the door then. Stand back, guys!" Vector said as Espio, Charmy and Mighty backed up. Vector then punched open the door and the Chaotix went inside.

"Well, we're inside." Espio said. Vector nodded again. The music appeared to be coming from upstairs.

"The music seems to be coming from upstairs." Charmy said as he flew upstairs and heard the music coming from a room as Vector, Espio and Mighty walked upstairs.

"It's coming from in here..." Vector said as he walked up to the door and knocked on it. Nobody responded again. Vector knocked again.

"Open this door now!" Vector shouted. There was still no response.

"No response again. Now I have to break down this door too." Vector said as Espio, Charmy and Mighty backed up again and Vector punched open the door. An elderly male was inside the room, dancing to jazz music. The male turned the music off when the Chaotix entered.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" The elderly male asked.

"We're from the Chaotix Detective Agency. Are you Reginald Garland?" Vector asked.

"Yes, I am Reginald Garland. Now, what are you whippersnappers doing, trespassing in my house?" Reginald asked the Chaotix.

"We want to ask you a few questions." Espio told Reginald as he showed him the note from the museum. "There has been a theft in the museum, and we found this note with your handwriting on it. Care to explain the deal to us?" Espio asked Reginald. Reginald's eyes widened.

 **Meanwhile, at an ice cream shop in Station Square...**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were all enjoying some nice ice cream. Sonic had a two scoop lemon flavored ice cream. Tails had a two scoop strawberry ice cream. Knuckles had a two scoop mint ice cream and Amy had a two scoop chocolate ice cream.

"Aaaah, there's nothing like relaxing with some ice cream after saving the day." Tails commented.

"Agreed, some time with some ice cream is a great way to take it easy after kicking Eggman's butt." Sonic said, agreeing with Tails' statement. Knuckles and Amy nodded as well. Once Amy had finished her ice cream, she got up.

"Okay, I'm gonna go shopping now. It's been great seeing you guys again." Amy said.

"Alright, bye, Ames. Look after yourself, you hear?" Sonic told Amy.

"I will, my darling Sonic! Speak to you later!" Amy said as you blew Sonic a kiss and ran off. Tails and Knuckles chuckled as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Amy being Amy..." Sonic said.

"You know it." Tails chuckled.

"Mhm." Knuckles chuckled too.

As Amy left to go shopping, she suddenly saw a bright light shining in the distance.

"Oh! What could that be?" Amy said as she ran over to the source of the light, which came from outside of Station Square. Eventually, she found the source of the light in a forest near Station Square. The source of the light appeared to be a capsule of some sort. Amy was rather bewildered and went over to the capsule.

"Now what could this be?" Amy asked herself as she looked at the capsule. Suddenly, the capsule opened, and a figure emerged from it. The figure appeared to look like a Rocky, a seal creature.

"Oh! It's a Rocky! Hey, little guy! Or gal! Or whatever you are!" Amy said to the Rocky. The Rocky looked at Amy with a worried look on its face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

The Rocky then began making sounds as if it was trying to tell Amy something.

"Your buddies have been captured?" Amy asked.

The Rocky made more sounds.

"Dr. Eggman has captured them and is using them to power his Badniks?" Amy asked again.

The Rocky nodded.

"Oh, you poor thing! Let me help you! I'll help you free your buddies!" Amy said to the Rocky. The Rocky smiled and jumped into Amy's arms.

"I'll name name you Buck, okay?" Amy said to the Rocky. Buck nodded in approval of his nickname. Amy then ran off with Buck in her arms.

 **To be continued in the next part where Sonic, Tails and Knuckles continue their adventure, the Chaotix get answers and Amy starts off her first adventure of the story.**


	5. Episode 1: The Adventure Begins - Part 5

Back at Reginald Garland's house, the Chaotix were waiting for Reginald to explain himself. "Well, can you explain to us why your handwriting was on this note found in the museum?" Espio asked.

"I was at the jazz club down at Praxis Street all night when that robbery took place. At least, until I had a drink and fell asleep. I think I was out for about 8 hours before I woke up early in the morning and went back home. I swear I didn't do it! I'm being framed!" Reginald pleaded.

Espio thought it over, scratched his head and nodded. "Okay, I believe you. We're heading down to the jazz club down at Praxis Street now, since that's our next lead." He replied.

"Maybe you'll be able to find something there that can prove my innocence." Reginald replied, to which Espio nodded.

"Alright, team, let's get over to the jazz club on Praxis Street!" Vector called as him and the team ran out of Reginald's house towards the jazz club on Praxis Street.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were on the move again. Sonic was running on the ground while Tails and Knuckles were in the Tornado flying next to him. "Alright, now that we've fended off Eggman's attack on Station Square, we gotta figure out his next step." Sonic said as he continued running.

"Yeah, we can't have Eggman causing any more trouble than neccessary." Knuckles replied as he had his feet over the side of the Tornado as he sat in the back seat while Tails was flying.

"Yeah. But what would be a good place to start...?" Tails said as he was thinking. He then got an idea. "We could try going to Chun-Nan to see if anything's going over there." He suggested.

"That sounds like a plan, Tails! Let's head on over there!" Sonic said as he boosted forward, with Tails and Knuckles following him in the Tornado.

Meanwhile, Amy was running around Emerald Coast with her new Rocky friend that she nicknamed Buck. "Come on, Buck! Let's go and save your friends from the clutches of Dr. Eggman's Badniks!" Buck smiled and nodded as the two of them continued to run around Emerald Coast, with Amy smashing any Badnik she saw to pieces with her trademark Piko Piko Hammer, freeing the Animal Buddies inside in the process.

"You're free, little critters!" Amy cheered as the Animal Buddies joyfully jumped up and down and left the scene.

Buck smiled and barked happily as he saw his fellow Animal Buddies being freed from their Badnik prison. Amy giggled at that. "I know, Buck. It's really exciting to see your fellow Animal Buddies being freed from their prison." She told the Rocky as she continued running around Emerald Coast with him.

After running around Emerald Coast for a while, Amy stopped in an open area surrounded by water. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Amy Rose." A robotic voice sounded as Amy and Buck looked up to the sky to see none other than Metal Sonic himself coming down from the sky before he began hovering in front of Amy and Buck.

Amy scowled at the hedgehog automaton. "What do you need from me, you soulless machine?" She asked Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic laughed a cocky laugh. "Oh, nothing more than that little critter that you have on you." He replied, pointing at Buck. "The Doctor needs the little critter to power his creations. So hand it over, and I promise you won't get hurt." He continued.

Amy angrily grit her teeth. "Over my dead body!" She scoffed.

Metal Sonic laughed another cocky laugh. "Always one to do things the hard way, eh? Very well then, I'll just take the critter from you by force." He said as he prepared for battle.

"You won't take poor little Buck away from me, you creep!" Amy growled as she safely tucked Buck away and took out her Piko Piko Hammer for combat.

Metal Sonic began to fire electric balls from his arm cannon at Amy, which Amy proceeded to knock back at Metal Sonic to stun him, after which the hedgehog automaton dropped to the floor, allowing Amy to whack him with her hammer.

"Ugh! That smarts!" Metal Sonic exclaimed before he rose back into the air and slammed into the ground, creating a shockwave to stun Amy. However, Amy jumped over the shockwave, dodging it before she threw her hammer at Metal Sonic to knock him out of the sky while stunning him at the same time. She then pulled out another hammer and whacked Metal Sonic with it again.

"That'll teach you not to mess with cute girls like me!" Amy scoffed at Metal Sonic, who began smoking.

"You may have gotten me this time, Amy Rose, but I'll be back, and then I'll take your pesky Rocky from you for real!" Metal Sonic told Amy before flying up into the sky and retreating.

"Alright! I defeated him! Now time to rescue more Animal Buddies!" Amy cheered before running off again.

Meanwhile, the Chaotix had made it to the jazz club down at Praxis Street in Station Square to continue their investigation. They saw a human man inside the club, who was probably the owner and cleaning the place for it to open at night. Vector proceeded to knock on the door. The owner proceeded to notice the Chaotix and walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hello, gentlemen. Is there something I can help you with?" The owner asked the Chaotix.

Espio nodded. "Yes, there is something you can help us with. Was there a man named Reginald Garland at your jazz club last night? There was a note with his handwriting on it found at the Station Square Museum after a sapphire was stolen from it last night. Mr. Garland claimed that he was asleep at your club for 8 hours after having a drink here and proceeded to wake up early in the morning before heading home. Is there anything you can tell us about that?" He asked the owner.

The owner quietly nodded. "Yes, I can. Mr. Garland came into the club at around 10 PM, and we found him out cold around 1 AM. We tried waking him up, but he wouldn't budge. We also found this note at the bar." He told Espio before holding out the note, which Charmy proceeded to grab out of the owner's hands.

"Slip old Garland a mickey and keep him asleep." Charmy read the note out loud.

Vector, Espio and Mighty proceeded to look at the note as well and nodded. "So he was indeed framed..." Espio said.

"I wonder by who, though..." Mighty added.

"We'll have to ask around further if anyone recognizes the handwriting on this note. Thanks for your time, sir." Vector kindly told the club owner.

The club owner nodded. "Anytime, gentlemen. I was happy to help." He replied before locking the door again and going back to cleaning. Suddenly, the Chaotix heard screeching tires, then turned around to see a car taking off.

"Hey! Was that guy eavesdropping on us?!" Vector asked.

"I'll take care of this!" Charmy replied as he quickly flew after the car, and then proceeded to shoot his stinger at the car's tires, popping them and causing the car to crash into a wall. Interestingly enough, Charmy's stinger grew back after he had fired it at the car's tires a few times. How he was able to do this was mysterious.

Vector, Espio and Mighty proceeded to run over. "Well done, Charmy!" Vector praised the young bee.

Charmy giggled a little bit. "Thanks, Vector. Just doing my part in our investigations." He told the large crocodile. Vector nodded and proceeded to walk up to the car and pulled the driver out of it. The driver appeared to be a human man who dressed in mobster clothes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A mobster, it seems." Vector remarked as he flashed a toothy grin at their newly caught suspect.

"What should we do with him, Vector?" Charmy asked Vector.

"We're taking him to the local police station for interrogation, and once we've taken care of that, we'll leave him in police custody." Vector replied.

The rest nodded. "Well, off to the local police station we go then." Mighty said as him and the others proceeded to head there.

 **And with that, Episode 1 comes to an end! In Episode 2, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles will start investigating Eggman's next move in Chun-nan, the Chaotix will continue their investigation of the Station Square Museum robbery, and Amy will continue her quest to free Buck's friends.**


End file.
